Unrequited Love
by IshimaruRie
Summary: " Hey kouhai , do you remember .. ? " Those words haunted me , I just can't forget him .   " Hey sempai , what if .. ? " I felt remorseful , why did I ever said that ?   From an uncontinued "A different Mikan" and "Mission Havoc"   TxM


**Author's notes : Hey all , I'm sorry for the two discontinued stories of "A different Mikan " and "Mission Havoc ". It has been close to 4 to 5 years ever since I've last written a story , so please pardon my inferior English , Also , I might not constantly update as I have a major exam this year and I'm rushing through my portfolio .**

**As usual , I do not own Gakuen Alice . This story is situated as close as 3 years from now ( Mikan being 10 back then and now 13 , Tsubasa being 17 ) . Reason being as Mikan has been my childhood favourite and we have like attitudes . In this story , I chose to focus on Mikan X Tsubasa . Will explain further in my description .**

**I gladly accept requests and reviews . I'm willing to take it up as a challenge in lieu of my examinations nearing August . One word essays , pairings or songs challenge is recommended ^^ .**

* * *

><p><span>An unrequited love<span>

" I'm sorry Mikan , I don't " These heart shattering words recapitulated in my agonizing heart . I slouched my back against the lone Sakura tree , hanging my head in melancholy as the Sakura tree petal fell on my head . _ Has Sakura ever felt this lonely ?_

* * *

><p>" Tsubasa-sempai ! " I looked up upon hearing that angelic voice , so sweet till it sent shivers down my spine . Her chestnut hair was bun up with side fringe hanging , swaying from side to side against the breeze . Come to think of it , she did change a lot . I felt like she was wearing red plaids yesterday and now , she looks absolutely stunning in that blue plaid skirt . Complimenting her hour glass curves , she donned in the blazer of a middle school student .<p>

" Sempai ! Sempai ! Look what I've got ! " Placing my cup of cappuccino on the table , I couldn't believe how I managed to smile that much ever since she came into the academy .

" _That's him ! Tsubasa-san !" " Ahhhh !He is so handsome ! "_

_Those are the words I've always heard ever since I came to the Academy ._

" _That's Tsubasa , the heartbreaker ." " Isn't he a playboy ? I heard girls falling in love with him almost instantaneously ." " He does receive tons on valentines don't he ?"_

_Heartbreaker . Playboy . Delinquent . Is that what they think of me ? This darn school , what worth that it have with us staying her e?_

But that day changed , ever since I met her . She brought my world to a halt each time she smiles . It was the most precious thing to me .

"Ah kouhai ! What is it ? " Of course , returning her with mine , that smile which used to send every girl's heart leaping .

" Dozo sempai ! " It was hard to resist her , she looks too innocent for a Middle school student . " Howlons ! Let's share this box " Her enthusiasm was hard to evade . Her smile so innocent , her lips so tender pink .

How badly I want to caress her lips with mine , hugging her so badly .

* * *

><p>What is this feeling ? Sempai staring at me straight in the eye so deeply . Why is my heart palpitating ? My cheeks , since when did it got so hot ?<p>

I looked away , I can't face him like this . I looked at my skirt , sorting out the creases and whatnot .

" Aha , gomen ne kouhai " There he spoke in that tone , that tone which I can never evade . " H-h-hai ? " He placed a hand on my head , just like always and started patting .

"Oh , what are you doing sempai ? "

"Nah it is nothing , was just thinking about the past . Oh yeah , isn't the school festival is coming isn't it ? So , what shall we do this time ? " His smile , it melts my heart . It has been years since the last school festival and our RPG game . Ever since I was placed in the special star type , the dangerous class was used to prevent any accidents . Tsubasa-sempai and I was placed there in times of trouble , but we are happy within the special ability .

" _Just because they call us good-for-nothing , doesn't mean we should give up ! I've thought wrong , you are all idiots ! Tsubasa-sempai and all , you guys are just idiots ! "_

_I ran . I ran as far as I could , my heart radiated an aching pain from the words I've said . I hid under the Sakura tree and cried . I knew I was wrong , but they shouldn't give up just because of what Jin-Jin said ! _

_I felt horrible that day , not only I've said those words , I told the person I truly loved that he is an idiot . But I knew to him it didn't matter , he had Misaki , that's all he wanted isn't it ? I felt tears rising and fiercely blinked them down . I'm such a useless person , I can't even prevent myself from falling in love with my sempai . My splintered heart throbbed out a painful , aching beat . _

" Hey kiddo , you alright ? " I didn't even realise the tears rolling down my cheeks . As I was about to wiped it off , Tsubasa-sempai grabbed hold of my hand and wiped it off with his finger .

" Y-yeah , just thinking about my first school festival . " Stammering as I felt a searing flush spreading across my cheeks and neck . _ There it goes again ._

He pulled me from the chair , I almost fell . It was definitely too sudden .

We ran , we kept running . Where we went was what he knew that I don't .

" Here we are kiddo ! " He said placing his arm around my shoulder .

" My .. gosh .. "

* * *

><p><strong>AN : How was that ? Kind of rusty , will be publishing chapter 2 in a moment since I'm sorta staying up tonight to write .**

**If reviews are fast before my next chapter , I'll reply them asap !**


End file.
